


Pretty as a flower

by Once_a_Pon_a_Time



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Deadly makeup, Gen, Horror, Read the Fine Print
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_a_Pon_a_Time/pseuds/Once_a_Pon_a_Time
Summary: Always read the fine print





	Pretty as a flower

The lady at the makeup counter swore the mask would make her as pretty as a flower. She really should have read the fine print on the packaging. No sooner had she put it on her face when the stinging started in her eyes. She tried to rinse her eyes out, but the pain only got worse, and her vision went dark. She never saw how the flowers sprouted in her eye sockets, and the last thing she truly felt was a short sharp pain as the roots took hold in her brain. The flowers only lasted for a little over a week, just long enough to have roots spread throughout her body. Then they turned into brilliant green eyes. She's now working at a makeup stand, promising anyone that will listen they will become as beautiful as a flower if they use her products. Its unknown exactly how many have bothered to read the fine print. But you can always tell who hasn't by looking into their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For Cara, Simha, and Zo


End file.
